


Master's Pet

by 11_Gadget_27



Series: Master's Pet [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Drell - Freeform, M/M, Mass Effect - Freeform, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Slavery, Mentions of trafficking, Multi, Turian, m/m - Freeform, mentions of implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Gadget_27/pseuds/11_Gadget_27
Summary: Inspired by some of my role play threads: Taetis is loyal to his master, he asks no questions and doesn't hesitate to follow orders whatever they might be. He's not a good man but he's not cruel like his master. He's never cared about the pets that are brought home, he's buried more than a few when master got bored of them. But this pet is different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So once I decided on some names, everything fell into place. I’ve outlined this little fic as much as I can and I’ll upload chapters as I get them done.

Taetis met his master down at the dock to give his report, easing into a kneeling position so he was eye-level with the drell. Master Renok was not what his bright coloring implied, there was no cheery laughter or playful smiles to match the rainbows of his scales, there was only the blackness of his eyes in his temperament. He was a cruel man but he was fair to his people as long as they obeyed the rules. Taetis had severed him faithfully for years since being purchased from his last master. Renok purchased a lot of soldiers and even more pets. None of them lasted long but it was the pets that were short lived. Taetis didn’t see the point in acknowledging the newest one at master’s side, and he would never be so rude as to greet an object.

“Master,” He bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck beneath his long fringe in the perfect trust the drell had earned from him. “All is as you left it. There are no incidents to report.”

“That’s no less than I expected,” Master said with disinterest, not bothering to accept his surrender the way another turian would by touching him. Master didn’t understand turian ways at all or he’d be correcting the pet at his side already. “I want a hot meal waiting in my rooms, as well as a tunic for my new pet.”

“It will be done, master.” Taetis said, sitting back on his knees. He wouldn’t stand again until he was told to, but he did finally turn his head toward the new pet now that Renok had mentioned him. It was good that master couldn’t hear the words turians sounded or the emotions in them. The pet was terrified even if he stood perfectly still. 

“What do you think?” Master asked in that same truly disinterested way as he yanked on the leash connected to the pet’s much too large collar. The boy stumbled forward but didn’t fall. “He sold for a ridiculous price with everything wrong with him. A mute and albino runt. I only bought him because no one had broken him in yet. I’ll have that pleasure, and you of course, when I’m bored of him. Almost makes him worth the price.”

“He has... pretty eyes, master, and your marks will really show on his white plating.” Taetis said at length, unsure if master was truly displeased over the price of a defective pet or just talking. “I’m sure you’ll find his body to your liking.”

“Of course I will,” Master snorted, yanking on the leash again to get the pet moving with him. “He’s small, tight and I’ll be the first to fuck him. What’s not to enjoy about that? Stand, soldier.”

Taetis stood and watched his master eye him up and down. He knew that look and he knew what it meant. He just hoped for not tonight, his head was pounding from all the stress of making master’s return home perfect.

“He’ll look good under you, too. Maybe tonight after I’ve had my fill, you’ll get to have yours.” Another yank on the leash and the pet stumbled again, staring up at Taetis with wide, dark blue eyes as he struggled to keep up with master. “How would you like that, Taetis?”

A small, albino runt or not, the boy wouldn’t be the first pet he’d fucked for master’s approval. “I wouldn’t mind him on his knees, master, from either direction.”

The master made a noise of agreement and Taetis followed him and the panicking pet back into the compound. Modest by any stretch of the imagination, it was well fortified and guarded, they passed more than a half dozen soldiers on their way to master’s rooms. There was food waiting on the table under a covered dome for Renok and Taetis ignored his own growling stomach and the subtone of hunger from the pet beside him. Master checked the food, put a morsel of something in his mouth and turned back to look at them. 

“I need a shower before I play with my new toy,” He announced, handing over the end of the leash. “Strip him down and secure him to the bed on his belly, Taetis. I want him ready when I’m done.”

“Yes, master.” The guard inclined his head again, watching his master walk into the bathroom. He waited until he heard the water for the shower start and then he turned to the pet. “You strip or I cut the clothes off of you.”

The pet stared up at him, pale white mandibles shaking and blue eyes wide. His subvocals were uncertain. He didn’t move. Taetis didn’t like to repeat himself, he slipped a knife from his belt and jerked the pet closer by his leash, wrapping his hand around the collar at his throat to hold him still. The pet clutched at his wrist with stubby talons as he cut the clothing away and threw it on the floor. Taetis couldn’t help but really look at the pet then. Neither too tall or too short, skinny, his fringe barely longer than the length of his skull, his blue blood just almost visible under the white, unplated skin of his body and a thin waist flaring perfectly into arched hips. He’d be sexy if there was anything other than fear in his expression.

Taetis had no sympathy for pets. They were the toys of the masters and they would serve their one purpose until they couldn’t anymore, until the master grew bored and either sold or disposed of them. Taetis had buried several pets his master had grown bored with and he’d probably bury this one too. Better them than him. 

“Get on the bed. On your belly. Stretch your arms over your head and spread your legs.” He waited a beat and pushed the end of the leash into the pet’s hands. “You don’t want me to repeat myself, pet.” 

The pet didn’t make him repeat the order, walking to the bed and hesitating only a moment before doing what he was told. Taetis followed, securing the leash to the headboard and then each limb into the straps that disappeared on the mattress. He made sure they were tight, that the pet couldn’t wiggle free or close his legs when master didn’t want him to. Satisfied, he stood back from the bed.

“If you resist him, pet, he’ll give you to the soldiers if you’re lucky or our varren if you’re not. You don’t want that.” He advised to a wash of anxious subtones. “You might not enjoy yourself tonight, but you will when it’s my turn with you. I know how to show a pet a good time.”

“Don’t scare my toy, Taetis.” Master said firmly from behind him and the large turian bowed his head silently. He watched master approach the bed, saw him run hands over the pet. “This is perfect.... You’re dismissed for now, soldier. Go eat. Come back in a few hours. I’ll be done with him then.”

“Yes, master.” Taetis said and turned on his heel to leave master’s room.


	2. Chapter 2

He returned to the master’s room after an hour and a half, long enough to eat and do his rounds of the compound. Long enough for there to be tunic hanging from the handle of Renok’s door. It wasn’t soft, he found when he brushed his hand against it, but pets rarely got soft things to wear. They got things easily ripped apart and cleaned of stains. It was new, at least, and small enough to fit the new pet.

The new pet… Taetis could hear through the door just what the master was doing to him. And how roughly, judging from the thump of the bed-frame against the wall, the subvocal cries of pain. The actually vocal noises… So the new pet wasn’t completely mute. That would work in his favor. The master liked when you made noise. He liked to know how bad it hurt. Taetis shook himself, rubbing at his eyes. Food in his stomach and the headache still hadn’t alleviated. Sleep was what he needed, just a few solid hours he probably wouldn’t get tonight.

The noise had stopped but for a few barely heard whimpers. The guard stood at attention beside the door and waited, trying to… put himself in the mood for what master would ask of him. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, it was just the headache dampening the drive. 

Master’s door opened. “There you are,” He said. He’d put a robe on but Taetis could see the sweat on his scales, and on the bed was the pet. “You can release him,” Master was saying. “He’s had enough for now, I don’t want him ruined on the first night. All the same, he’s yours until the morning. I’ll want him fed and cleaned before you bring him back to me.”

“Yes, master.” Taetis said, moving over to the bed. The new pet was shaking and he’d pulled so hard at his tethers that his wrists and ankles were clearly raw and swollen. Not to mention the other already forming bruises all over, the mess between his legs. Taetis wondered how bloody he’d be if master had talons like him at the ends of his fingers. If that had been the case, there would be only scraps of the new pet left.

“He was worth every credit,” Master said where he now sat at the table with his supper. “Hardly gave me any fight, quiet, obedient. Tight in the back, wet in the front, you’ll enjoy how he feels on you.”

“I’m sure that I will, master, thank you.” The guard said as he worked loose the straps at wrist and ankle, as he unwound the leash from the new pet’s throat and collar.

“Just make sure he’s cleaned again before you return him. I don’t like my pets pre-lubed.”

“I know, master. He’ll be cleaned and ready for you again in the morning.” Taetis said without emotion as he slid his arms under the pet and lifted him. And Spirits, he had guns with more weight than the plate and bones boy. They made less noise too. He cradled the pet to his chest if only because he knew how much he was hurting now. Master was always so rough.

“Then you’re dismissed. Have fun, soldier.”

“Yes, master.” He inclined his head smartly, carrying the naked pet from master’s room. He grabbed the tunic off the door as he shut it. His room, though smaller than master’s, had enough space for him. A bed, a table and a dresser that held his clothes, weapons and armor. All gifts from his master for his services. Taetis had served him well, he knew. But the best thing about the room was the connecting bath. It was small, the toilet, shower and sink all crammed in like an afterthought, but it was private and there were times when that privacy was the most valuable thing Taetis owned.

He carried the still shaking pet into the bathroom. “Can you stand? Nod or shake your head.” The pet shook his head with a whine so Taetis knelt to place him in the floor of the shower. He disconnected the leash but left the collar in place. “I’m going to bathe you and treat where you’re hurt. Then you’ll eat and go to sleep. Do you understand? Nod or shake your head.”

Dark blue eyes blinked up at him a few times before the head nodded slowly.

“Good pet,” Taetis said, standing again to turn the shower on, to get the temperature right. He stripped his shirt off to keep from soaking it. The pet didn’t react to the fall of water at all. It made it easier to clean him, to inspect the damage. The pet was already bruising on arms and legs, his thighs and plating, his hips. Taetis had seen it many times before but on all that white skin and plating… “Master was very pleased with you. That’s good. He won’t be as rough the next time. You’ll get used to the bruises and aches. You’ll figure out how to take him without it hurting. If you keep pleasing him, you’ll live longer.”

The pet stared at him, mandibles shaking slightly.

“Let that fear make you better. Please him.” The guard said, holding his stare as he soaped the boy gently in intimate areas. “You’re not stupid as well as mute, are you?”

The pet shook his head, chirped in the back of his throat.  _Not stupid. Smart._

“Then stay smart. Don’t resist, don’t fight. Obey.” Taetis told him firmly. “Always obey master before anyone else. You’re his pet. His toy. He’ll do with you whatever he wants, but if you obey and please him, there will be more time between bruises. And you don’t want him to beat you, do you? You don’t want to be given to the soldiers or the varren, do you?”

The pet shook his head quickly, chirped again. _You soldier?_

“I’m just one. At once. Do you understand that?”

The pet nodded after a moment. 

“Good. That’s all the lessons you’re going to get.” He stood again and shut the water off, reaching in under the very close by sink for a packet of medigel. He tore it open with his teeth and handed it to the pet. “Put this where you need it. I’m going to get you something to eat. Leave your collar on. You’re a pet.”

Taetis dried his hands on a towel and then tossed it toward the pet as he grabbed his shirt again. It was a few minute’s walk to the kitchen of the compound and he didn’t waste time. Finding a prepared plate for the pet with meat and fruit, a juice and a water packet. Back in his room, he found the pet sitting naked on his bed, looking uncertain but dry at least. Taetis hated wet sheets and blankets and he might have beat the pet himself for it had he been so careless.

“Put the tunic on and come eat.” He put the prepared plate on the table. “Last lesson, the more you please master, the more meals you’ll get. He’s let pets starve before.”

The pet left the bed and moved over to the table like he hadn’t been allowed food in days and for all Taetis knew, that might be true. The guard sat on his own bed to take his shoes off, his shirt again and then his pants. He rubbed his eyes, a little pressure to help with the pounding behind them, a little pain to drown out a different pain. He opened his eyes again to see the pet staring at him, at his nakedness.

“I’m not going to fuck you tonight, pet.” He said to that stare. “I need to sleep and so do you.” Taetis got up, took one pillow and one blanket and made himself a spot on the floor. “You can have the bed. Enjoy it. It will be the last night you have one all to yourself.”

The pet finished eating, cleaned up his little mess and then climbed back on the bed, getting under the blanket, making himself comfortable. Taetis turned off the light and settled into his spot on the floor. He hoped the hard floor at his back and head helped with the pounding. A few solid hours, it was all he wanted. Silence and darkness and sleep.

_My name’s Delion._  Came the hesitant chirp in the darkness.

“You’re a pet. You don’t have a name other than pet.” Taetis told him firmly. “Now shut up and let me sleep.” 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“You don’t need another bathing,” Taetis snapped. “Come out of the bathroom now.”

_The master said you had to bathe me before you brought me back._  The pet chirped, coming out of the bathroom like he’d been told to even if his posture was hunched and his movements slow.

“You say  _my master,_  not  _the master._  He owns you, he’s not just any master at a seller’s auction.” The guard informed him coolly. The little runt needed to learn the distinction before another turian heard the mistaken tones. “Master wanted you bathed again after I fucked you. I didn’t fuck you, did I? So you don’t need another bath. Now pick up your leash, attach it to the collar and give the end to me.”

The pet picked his leash up and did as he was told. Taetis was grateful for the obedience, it meant the little runt had had some training before master had bought him. Probably no bedroom training… He wondered if the boy had been sold as a pet or if Renok had just decided that was his function. He wasn’t curious enough to ask.

_When are you going to do that to me?_  The pet asked, giving him the end of the leash.

That decided it for Taetis. Pets with proper training had had all the questions beaten out of them early on. Renok had made the boy a pet. “When doesn’t matter, just know that I will. Now stop with the questions, and for the Spirits’ sake don’t be stupid enough to ask any of master.” He pulled the boy in close, leaving near to no slack in the leash. He wasn’t gentle, pets needed to know their place.

The boy looked at him curiously for a moment before he nodded, following Taetis out of the room. Master’s door was shut. The guard tied the end of the pet’s leash to the door handle and maneuvered him to stand against the wall. “You’ll wait  _right here_.” He instructed. “Master will let you in when he’s ready for you. Do you remember what I told you last night?”

The pet blinked a few times.  _Obey. Behave. Smart. No varren. No soldiers. Good pet._

“Exactly.” Taetis said and left him standing there.

…

Hours passed, Taetis forgot all about the little pet during his day. He walked the borders of the compound as he always did, checked in on the soldiers and other staff. It was his job to make sure things ran smoothly, to make sure the rules were being followed to the letter. Lunch and dinner came and went. He again walked the compound, making sure new soldiers relieved old ones, the same with the the day staff shifting to evening. It was well past dark when he returned to his own room. Hardly surprised to see the pet tied to his door like he’d been tied to master’s.

The whimpers stopped him though, the way the leash strained between the pet on the ground and the door handle. The smell of blood… The little runt had already managed to displease Renok. Taetis ground his teeth together, bending and grabbing the pet by the back of the collar to hoist him up. The subvocal howl of pain had him letting go.

“You got your first beating, didn’t you?” He scoffed, reaching to lift the pet’s head with a little more care. He couldn’t untie the leash with him hanging off of it. “I told you to obey.”

_I did obey_. The pet keened, looking up at him. One eye was swollen shut and the bruise spread all the way to the mandible that hung crooked above a busted lip. There was more bruising around the collar. Master must like how easily his marks showed up on the pale pet, he’d left so many.  _I did obey. I did._

“Obviously not well enough.” Taetis growled at him, finally getting the pet on his feet and the leash free of the door.

_He was mad. He said I was bad. He said I didn’t make you fuck me and I was bad._  The pet wouldn’t stop whining as Taetis dragged him into the room. 

The guard tossed him down on the floor, shutting and locking the door. Master had clearly sent the pet back to him to be beaten again and Taetis had always preferred a little privacy for that. “Where are the instructions master gave you? He can’t hear your tones, he’d have written a note.”

The pet scrambled a moment, reaching up under his collar and pulling free a blood stained, folded paper. Taetis snatched it from his hands, unfolded it. 

_“I’m disappointed, soldier. I thought my orders were clear. The fault is clearly with my new pet. I take it he’s not enticing enough for you? Doesn’t know how to present himself? It doesn’t matter. You know what I want done to him. From either direction like you said. As many times as you can. And don’t clean him before you bring him back. I want to see how filthy you make him.”_

Taetis ground his teeth again, throwing the note aside. That master didn’t want him beaten was a surprise, that  _he_  wasn’t being punished for not following a veiled order was a surprise…. He looked down at the pet, watched him wipe at his nose and wince.

“Let’s get that blood off you first.” He muttered. “Then…. then you’ll get on the bed for me.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Taetis cleaned the blood off the little pet’s face and dabbed some medigel around his eye and mandible, his own mandibles tight along his jaw as he worked. “Can you read?”

The pet nodded.

“Did you read master’s note?” The pet didn’t move and that was telling. Taetis sighed. “You did. You shouldn’t have, it wasn’t meant for you. That’s not being a good pet. You were only meant to deliver the message to me.”

The pet trilled an apology and it sounded sincere to the guard. Still, a pet needed to know his place.

“Go get on the bed. Wait for me. I need to clean up.” He watched the pet scramble out of the bathroom before he shut the door. Taetis showered quickly, just rinsing off sweat and dust from the day. The pet was face down on the bed when he came out, arms over his head, legs spread with one of the pillows under his hips to elevate him. Master had probably kept him in that position. And seeing the boy spread out like that had his mouth watering and his plating heating but Taetis had no interest in mounting an ass that wouldn’t buck to meet him and that position was made for just that.

“Turn over,” He told the pet, watching him as he climbed up on the bed. The pet rolled hesitantly onto his back, trying to keeps his arms up. Taetis grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him closer, hands sliding up his thighs to push them wide. “Master gave you to me for the night, if that wasn’t clear from his note. He wants me to fuck you over and over, in all your holes. Mouth, sheath, ass… As many times as I can, and trust me, you’re in for a long night, pet. Do you remember what I told you when you got here?”

The pet was staring at him, at the hands on his thighs that held him open and at Taetis’ plating as it parted. He shook his head a little numbly, unable to tear his eyes away.

“That when it was my turn with you, I’d show you a good time.” He grinned, sliding hands up the pet’s thighs, palming his plating just once to a sharp intake of breath. “You’ll show me one, too, little pet. Let’s start with that mouth of yours.”

Taetis climbed up the pet’s body then, straddling him across the shoulders, knees under his arms next to his chest. He drew the pet’s head closer with hands over and under his fringe.That close, he could feel the pet’s rapid breath, the heat of it. The little tongue that finally dared to touch him felt like fire. His plating opened fully and he descended in no time, cock sliding along that tongue into the pet’s mouth.

“If your teeth touch me, I’ll make master’s beating look like a hug, you understand me, pet?” The pet couldn’t reply with his mouth full and his nose pressed against Taetis’ lower belly but the way the boy looked at him told him the message had been clear. “Don’t just hold it in your mouth, suck it, pet, c’mon.”

A little guidance moving his head back and forth by his fringe and the pet got the idea, soon he was bobbing his head on his own, taking Taetis’ length almost fully. The guard let his head roll back on his shoulders and moaned, building a rhythm in the boy’s mouth. All too soon it seemed he was holding the pet’s head still again, nose tight to his belly with two hands pushing on his thighs as the boy struggled under him. Taetis withdrew a little, dragging himself along the boy’s tongue, letting him take a breath before he thrust forward again. He did it again and again until his length started to swell and pulse.

“You swallow all of it, pet. All of it. Remember to tell master how good it tasted…” He muttered at the brink, holding the boy’s head firmly as he pushed his cock deep, biotic sparks dancing over him as he shot his load down the boy’s throat. Pulling out last second  to paint his tongue with a couple spurts. “Swallow.” He ordered again and the pet did. “Good pet.”

Taetis slid back down his body, eyes on the pet’s face. He was flushed, eyes wide, pupils blown… All good signs, and he was just getting started. He pushed those white thighs wide again, wide enough to fit his shoulders between and lowered his head to scent off the boy’s loose plating. The pet already smelled like sex and Taetis bet he tasted like it too. The plating parted the second his tongue touched it, the pet chirping in surprise, his hips bucking. Taetis held them down and shoved his tongue into the pet’s sheathe.

It hardly took any effort to draw the pet’s erection out, he’d probably never been sucked before and Taetis knew for a fact the master never used his mouth to play with a pet. It was a special little pleasure, being the first, and he understood why master bought so many special pets…. Taetis sucked him, letting him into the back of his throat, swallowing around the head, purring too just to amp up the pleasure. The pet squirmed and whined and broke with a loud trill, his hands gripping the guard’s shoulders, hips bucking wildly. Taetis caught it in his mouth, sampled the flavor of the boy as he drew off his cock. The pet stared at him, panting, mandibles almost slanted in a smile before Taetis spat the mess out on his face.

“Get used to that,” He said, lifting himself up between the pet’s legs, stroking himself now that he’d descended again, rubbing along the boy’s plating, lightly pressing at the entrance to his sheathe. “You going to cum that hard on my cock? Answer me.”

The pet trilled again, staring up at him, mouth open in a silent sound as Taetis eased the head in. He knew to be careful with a sheathe, at least at first, until a turian’s natural lubricant or his cum got it all wet. Once or twice would be enough and then he could really fuck the pet there. But for now…. A ridge at a time, press and retreat until he felt the the little pet starting to stretch around him, until he felt the pet starting to get slick. Taetis withdrew a couple ridges, watching the little pet, how he arched and reached for him, how his skin flushed from throat to belly. He thrust back in steadily, felt his cock meet the boy’s in the tight hole, felt him growing hard.

“Oh, you like your sheathe filled, don’t you?” He purred, slow out, slow in, the pet was almost wet now, the glide inside him was smooth. He smoothed his hands over the boy’s chest and waist, letting them rest above where they were connected, not quite touching the top edge of plating. The pet was purring, squirming. “Too bad you can’t scream for me… I like people knowing how well I can fuck a pet…”

Taetis pressed in a few more ridges until his plating met the pet’s firmly, the boy arching over the bed with a whine and clinging to his keelbone, those long legs spread wide beside him. Taetis ground their plating together, rolling his hips without losing depth, feeling the pet’s cock against his, how hard and hot he was, how he pulsed, already close to his edge…

“Good pet,” He praised, hands on the boy’s knees to really spread him open, he reared his hips back, sliding out of the boy’s sheathe to subvocal cries of pleasure. Then he thrust forward hard, all his length in one go, feeling the pet’s sheathe stretch around his ridges, the shaking tension in his legs. The sudden rush of wetness between them. “Cumming already, pet? I’ve just started fucking you.”

Taetis bucked into him over and over, on his knees between those legs and pounding down into him. Their lengths and plating scraping together until he’d made the little pet cum again. His little sheathe soaking and slippery, Taetis had to shift grip and position to keep fucking him at the same pace. He drew the boy’s legs together up his chest, ankles on his shoulder and fucked down into him until the boy was dripping wet. Then he withdrew, letting the pet’s legs fall, listening to him pant for breath.

“Now don’t you look good,” Taetis purred, taking a few pictures for himself as much as master with his omnitool. Taking care to capture the drying mess on the boy’s face as well as the fresh one of his spread plating. 

He didn’t give the pet longer than that to catch his breath, dragging him across the bed until his hips hung off the edge of it. Then he flipped the pet onto his belly. “When I fuck you from behind, this is how I want you.” He said, angling the pet a little with hands on his hips while he caught his own breath. “Bent over, ass in the air for me…”

The pet gripped the sheets by his head, looking over his shoulder. Taetis ran his fingers over the boy’s fringe to the back of his neck, gripping him there and holding him steady while he ground his cock against that upturned ass.

“Yeah, I like you like this, little pet. You ready? I’m not going to be as gentle as I was with your sheathe. This is a better angle than what master likes. You’re going to feel every ridge spread you. And I’m not just going to fuck your ass once. I might spend the rest of my night here. Plates deep and filling you up over and over. You think your sheathe is wet? Just wait… Are you ready, little pet?”

The pet breathed in deep gulps of air, gripping the sheets tightly and nodded his head. 

Taetis grinned for himself, letting go of the pet’s neck to grab both hips. To yank him back on the cock he thrust into him. Leaving the pet’s hole no choice but to stretch around him, to take every ridge that grew thicker the closer to the base. And he didn’t stop. Yanking the boy on and off as he thrust, deep and fast and hard and relentless. If the pet made any noise, he couldn’t hear it past his own breathing and moans. The pet felt so good on him. Tight and hot and perfect, and then wet and hot and perfect after he came in him the first time. Soaking after the second.

For the third time, Taetis lifted the pet back onto the bed, put him on his knees at the edge and bent him forward. One of his own feet on the bed for leverage, he slammed back into the boy, plating smacking his ass over and over, sparks jumping between them. He held onto those arched hips, talons digging into skin and rode the boy hard until another orgasm ripped out of him. Still Taetis didn’t stop, driven by the few sounds he could hear and the tense muscles under his hands. The pet so wet and used that his next thrust had him sliding into the pet’s sheathe. Taetis threw his head back on a moan and shoved the pet forward on the bed, getting behind him properly and mounting him.

“Have you cum as much as me, little pet?” He roughed out, one hand sliding down off a hip and searching for an erection. He found it, wrapping his hand firmly around it and pumping, feeling the pet begin to struggle between thrusting into his hand and onto his cock. “That’s it, that’s a good pet. C’mon, cum for me, c’mon.”

The pet let out some garbled subvocals and did as he was told, suddenly stiff in Taetis’ hand, length swelling and pulsing until the guard’s hand was dripping with it. Taetis purred, letting him go and covering his mouth.

“Lick it clean, pet, c’mon now, be a good boy…” He thrust his fingers into the pet’s mouth as that little tongue worked him over. When he was done, Taetis gripped his hips again, slamming into his sheathe over and over like he had the pet’s ass until he was the one swelling and pulsing and sparking.

Taetis pulled out, watching his cum leak out of the used pet a moment before he spread his legs wide and took several more pictures for master and himself. He rolled the pet onto his back to take more and then put the omnitool away. The pet was looking up at him with heavy lidded eyes and half a smile.

“Enjoy yourself?” He asked with a half smile of his own.

The pet nodded, flicking his mandibles somewhat playfully. That’s what proper use did to a pet, Taetis knew, if you played with them right, they became content. Master would be pleased with that.

“I did too,” He said, falling down beside the pet on the bed. He was exhausted, the second he closed his eyes, he’d be out. “Keep your legs spread and I’ll fuck you again before I take you back to master. You were good, pet, you can sleep now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Master Renok was very pleased, walking around his pet, touching him here and there, mostly his thighs and ass. Taetis watched from his kneeling position next to the door, his mandibles slanted smugly.  _He’d_  done all that to the little pet,  _he’d_  made him purr and whine, not master. But it was a dangerous thing to be proud of and he schooled his expression before Renok turned to him again.

“You’ve done very well, soldier.” He said. “Maybe I’ll send more pets to you to break in after this one.” 

“I’d be honored to, master.” He said, inclining his head, showing the drell his  throat.

“I especially enjoyed the pictures you took.” Master ran his hand over the pet’s fringe and back around to cup his chin. “It’s too bad you cleaned his face. He looked very good with cum on it. No matter. On the bed, pet, you know how I want you.”

The pet’s eyes slid once to Taetis before he obeyed.

“You’re dismissed soldier.” Master said over his shoulder and Taetis rocked to his feet, turning to leave the room. “Oh, one more thing.”

“Yes master?”

“He’s going to need something pretty to wear, and you as well. I’m throwing a party for a few Lords. I’ll send you the details. I want everything ready in a week’s time.”

Taetis blinked. A party at the compound with Terminus Lords…. “Yes, master, I’ll take care of it.”

“Good. Dismissed.” 

…

Master sent him the details some hours later while he was eating lunch and watching a few training sessions. He read through the message over and over, committing it all to memory. Turian, human, batarian. Those were the types of visitors he had to plan for and his master couldn’t have picked a more volatile mix of people. Not to mention the usual trading of staff and pets, the party favors so to speak. Taetis thought of the little pet in the lap of some batarian Lord and saw blue at the edges of his vision for a moment before he shook his head clear. The runt was a pet, there wasn’t any sense in becoming territorial over him, not knowing that master would show him off.

Something pretty to wear… Taetis scoffed, seeing the picture in the note master had drawn. He’d already gotten the pet’s measurements down, and the tunic would fit, though just barely. There was more cloth in a sock. He looked at the sketch for his own clothing. Definitely more cloth than what the pet would get but still leaving very little to the imagination. Taetis felt a little slighted, he wasn’t a pet, he wasn’t staff and surely master wouldn’t trade him to some other Lord.The guard left his meal unfinished and went looking for the compound’s tailors.

…

Two days before master’s party, Taetis stood in his room assessing the little pet in his tunic ass Renok had told him to. It was more of a shawl, draping over the runt’s shoulders while leaving his arms and most of his upper chest bare. It hugged his tiny waist and flared out over his hips before ending  _just_  under the curve of his ass. It was blue like the pet’s eyes but see-through. The pet may as well be naked.

“You don’t look comfortable,” Taetis teased him, watching the pet try to tug the hem to cover his rear with a smirk. “You look fuckable, though, very fuckable.”

The pet flushed and Taetis could see the color under the tunic. He had an impulse to trace the color with his tongue.  _Master said he wouldn’t fuck me until the party._

“He wants your marks to heal.” The guard told him, shaking the impulse away. “Damaged pets don’t make for good show and master wants to show you off.”

_He wants to show me off_? The pet chirped curiously, stopping his tugging and turning to face him.

“To the other Lords and masters.” Taetis clarified. “He wants them to see how good you look, how well you’re shaped. He’ll want them to watch him fuck you. Or he’ll want to watch them. It doesn’t really matter.”

_Other masters will fuck me at the party_? The pet’s tones didn’t sound all that accepting and Taetis stood straighter to tower over him.

“It’s the way it’s done.” He said with no room for question. “Our master will pick a Lord for you to play with, one he wants to impress. One you’ll need to impress, understand me?”

The pet turned those dark blue eyes on him.  _Like how master was pleased when you fucked me?_

“Almost like that. But I’m not a Lord or a master.”

_You’re just a soldier,_ The pet sounded.  _But I liked when you fucked me._

Taetis blinked at him, his mandibles flicking outward. “That… that was pretty clear.”

_Are you going to again? I’d really like that._

The guard swallowed, looking the pet up and down in that see-through tunic. He’d like that too. Right now…. “After the party, I might. Master wants you at your best. Which means I have few more lessons for you.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Taetis walked behind master and the pet as escort, making note of the other masters and pets in the room when he wasn’t watching the sashaying steps of the one in front of him. The little runt had leaned fast just how to walk in that tunic that barely covered his ass. Each step revealing just a tiny hint before the next step covered it again. What he wouldn’t give to grab a handful of it like master was doing… He’d have to put up with hands on his ass too, he knew. The pants that had been made for him far too tight, outlining both his hips and his plating, showing his body off in a different way. There had been no concealing his gun or knife, he wore them bare on his hip, and fought not to tug down the hem of his shirt that didn’t reach the top of his pants. Master Renok had been pleased with his looks though and promised him a reward for how comfortable he seemed. 

The guard wasn’t the least bit comfortable in a room full of other turians, of humans and batarians. Of pets of many species, all scantily clad. It was more skin and flesh than Taetis had seen at any given time and no one was even fucking yet.

Master guided his pet by his leash to a few Lords Taetis recognized from other parties, he even recognized their pets. He’d played with them before, used them for his master’s pleasure…. Renok was complimented again and again on his choice in new pet, how pretty he was in the tunic that hid nothing. Two of the Lords got into a debate about how well marks would show on all that white plating and master laughed, saying he should have left a few to show them. Maybe he would later. The pet glanced back at Taetis as they moved on.

Master received comments about him too. How strong he looked, how big, if all of him was as big and wouldn’t master like to show off more of his guard… Taetis took every word and praise and touch in stride. He’d been to a lot of parties like this, and he’d probably shown just as much skin at some of them as any of the pets. 

Finally, Renok found another master he wanted to impress, a different pet he wanted to play with. The other Lord was human, middle-aged if Taetis had to guess, and his pet was asari of indeterminable age. She wore nothing but her collar, leash and sheer panties. She smiled boldly at master. He ignored her for the moment, holding his pet to his side in a lazy sort of way with a hand on his hip as he talked with the human. They discussed a temporary trade, long enough just to try each other’s pets out and when they agreed, master handed over the boy’s leash, giving him a little nudge.

“He can take it hard and fast,” He said, patting the pet’s rear a final time. “And he’s careful with his teeth when he’s on his knees, isn’t he, Taetis?”

“Yes, master.” The guard said dutifully though it was true. “Very careful.”

“Taetis here will keep an eye on him. You see how rare my pet is ” Master gave a tug to his traded pet’s leash and she followed him more than willingly, almost with sincere excitement.  “Just don’t rip the tunic. I have plans for later.” He added over his shoulder.   

The human sized him up after master left, grinning with all his flat teeth. It put Taetis on edge. The Lord drew the little runt close with his leash. “You like to suck dick, huh?”

“He’s mute.” Taetis said. “But he does.”

The human arched a brow. “A pet that can’t talk? Wonderful. Come with me.” He tugged the pet again.

Taetis followed them both to a darkened section for the masters that didn’t much enjoy showing themselves off and leaned against a wall to watch. The human urged the pet to his knees, showed him quickly how to open his pants… He didn’t care much for humans. Taetis turned his gaze back out into the room, spotted master with the asari pet. Renok did like to show off. He was on a low couch with the woman astride him and already riding him, leaned back with her hands on his knees. Taetis could see her breasts bouncing every time master thrust into her and he felt warmth behind his plating. He liked asari, had probably fucked more than his fair share over the years. When their biotics met his…. Sex rarely felt that good without it. Maybe he could ask for her in reward…

The end of a leash was pushed into his hand and Taetis turned to look down at the little pet. At the human zipping up. “Tell your master his pet  _is_  very good with his mouth.” The human said and walked away.

 _…Humans taste bad. C_ ame the quiet chirp. 

“Keep the thought to yourself, pet.” Taetis told him. “You can have a drink. Master isn’t done playing yet.”

He felt the pet move up against his side, saw him spot their master too.  _He’s pleased?_

“He is with her.” The guard murmured. “But you still have a long night ahead of you.”

_I know._

Taetis guided the pet to get a drink at one of the tables, let a few different Lords lightly touch him, compliment him. He promised to point them out to his master so they could maybe have a turn. Master would decide. The pet stuck close to him as they mde their way back to master. Finished with the asari now, he’d sent her on her way and was talking with another turian. Taetis drew his mandibles in and the pet closer. That Lord… He was cruel.

“Here he is now,” Master Renok gestured, his smile acidic, challenging. “See how he’s grown? Much larger than when I bought him from you. Stronger.”

The cruel Lord eyed him like he’d never seen Taetis before and it twisted the proverbial knife deeper. “Are you sure you bought him from me? He doesn’t look like one of mine.”

“Of course not. I’ve let Taetis out of the cage, fed him, gave him purpose you didn’t see.” Renok scoffed. 

“Taetis… Taetis… Oh, I remember.” The cruel Lord smiled. “The last time I saw you, you were no bigger than that runt there. Bloody and broken. You should have left him in a cage, Renok, it’s where he belongs. Is he still sport for the soldiers? He never put up much of fight for mine. They never even had to tie him down.”

Taetis ground his teeth together so hard he heard his jaw pop. The pet pressed close to his side, trilling softly.

“I had an amp installed when I bought him,” Renok scoffed. “Worth every credit. Taetis runs my compound.”

The cruel Lord laughed. “He made a better toy, trust me.” He stood and left master sitting there with a dark expression.

“I don’t think Lord Valdan will leave tonight, Taetis. He’s been very rude.” The master said after a long moment.

Taetis breathed out slowly. “I’ll see to it.” He said. “Master, thank you.”

“I’m not having him killed for you, soldier.” Renok rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, master.”

“But… that can be your reward if you like.” He said after a moment like it didn’t matter at all. “Now, come here pet. Did the human enjoy you?”

Taetis handed the leash to his master as the little pet moved to sit by his feet and then he took position behind the couch. He quietly called his best soldiers and gave them master’s order. Then, he smiled. He’d have liked the asari, but this was a better reward.


	7. Chapter 7

Master refused to let him play with anyone until the cruel Lord had been taken near the end of the party. Taetis was content to wait, watching his men ambush the other Lord and drag him away with a genuine smile that had the master’s pet flinching away from him. Renok’s little pet got handed off a few times, master keeping a watchful eye once while a batarian Lord mounted the pet in front of them. Master liked to watch, but he liked details second hand too. Taetis filmed another turian taking the pet to the dark corner, showing master after how the little pet had been spread out on the floor, fucked and filled and returned with a fluttery little smile.

The party seemed to go on forever to Taetis before master called it a night and had the few guests that were staying escorted to their rooms. Renok led him and the pet back to his room as well, shutting and locking the door.

“You did well, pet.” He said to the boy, coming over and releasing the leash from the collar. “You’ve earned a reward of your own.”

The little pet chirped the phrase back to master, not that Renok could hear or understand it, but he seemed to see the question in the pet’s eyes.

“Taetis is going to join us for the night.” Master smiled, running one hand over the pet’s fringe and down the side of his neck. “I’ve watched him looking at your ass all night, and he’s watched you with other Lords while he hasn’t gotten to touch or play at all…. You’re tense, aren’t you, Taetis?”

“Yes, master,” The guard purred, eyeing the little pet with heat in his eyes as he removed his weapons and set them aside.

“It’s your duty to help him with that tension, you were the one to cause it, my little pet.” Master said, turning the boy to face Taetis, his hands sliding down the sides of the tunic. He gripped the thin fabric and tore it away from the pet’s body with a sudden jerk. “I’ll just watch for now. You can have him on the bed, Taetis.”

Taetis’ focus narrowed down to the naked pet, how loose his plating was, that he could still see slickness on his thighs. That the pet was willingly backing toward the bed. He sat on the edge of it and spread his legs widely in invitation. The guard was on him in a heartbeat, shoving his pants down to let the sudden erection out, grinding on his plating before he bucked his hips forward and slid right into the pet’s slick sheathe. 

“Fuck him hard, Taetis,” Master said and it was almost lost under his own moans. 

The pet was wet and still stretched from whoever had had him last. Taetis thrust in all the way, his plating smacking the pet’s hard before he pulled out and did it again. It only took a few thrusts before the pet’s erection met his in the tight sheathe and then they were straining against each other, the pet’s arms and legs wrapped around him, his hips bucking in time with his. The pet came before Taetis did, squirming and whining under him, bucking again and pulling his hips closer with his small hands. Taetis rewarded the behavior by thrusting as deep as he could and staying there when he came too, his sparks jumping over them both. He panted down into the pet’s face a moment, looking into those big eyes of his before he rolled them both. The pet astride him now, Taetis cupped his ass in his hands and spread it. 

“He’s ready for you, master.” He said, grinning up at the panting pet.

“So he is,” Master hummed and Taetis saw his hands as they slid into place around the pet’s hips. Saw the pet’s eyes widen as master slammed into him. Moaned at how tight he suddenly was. “Oh, he is. Hold him just like that, Taetis.” 

Master knelt over them both and pounded down into the pet while Taetis held him still and open. Every thrust a reverb on his own length in the boy and soon  _he_  couldn’t be still, thrusting counterpoint to master, the pet held firmly between them, his moans actually vocal.

“All my little pet just needs a cock in his mouth, too,” Master groaned, starting to yank on the pet’s hips, screwing up Taetis’ rhythm but the guard didn’t care, he was pulsing again anyway, right on his edge. “Cum, Taetis, and then take his mouth.”

The guard bucked a few more times, sparking, and shoved deep into the pet’s sheathe, filling him full until it ran down the sides of his cock. The pet whimpered when he pulled out and Taetis saw his erection slip out of his sheathe with cum dripping from it. He grinned, moving up the bed, getting on his knees too. Master yanked on the pet’s fringe to pull him up, to guide his head.

“Open your mouth, pet, nice and wide… that’s it…” Master shifted him, spreading his thighs and reaching around him to push fingers in under his cock. “Oh you’re so wet…. good pet…”

Taetis took over now that master was distracted with fingering him, grabbing the pet’s fringe with both his hands and pulling him forward. The little pet sucked him right in, all the way, his plating against the boy’s nose, that little tongue teasing the opening of his sheathe. Taetis moaned, stroking over his fringe as he thrust into his mouth over and over, staring down into his eyes. Spirits, the pet really enjoyed sucking….

Master suddenly shifted them again, pulling the pet off for a second so he could stand on the bed, holding the pet’s hips high, he shoved into his ass again, ground against it. Taetis could still see his hand working between the pet’s thighs. He could see the pet tensing and squirming, how dark in color his cock became before it swelled and the pet came all over the bed between them. Master praised his release, yanking him on and off his cock rapidly. The pet panted. Taetis caught him by the fringe again, pulled his mouth back down him and his plating smacked into his lips. They both moaned.

“Taetis,” Master warned him, still pounding in to the pet roughly. He was close, the warning meant, and a solider wouldn’t outlast him.

Taetis sped up his thrusts into the boy’s mouth, deep and quick and oh his purr felt so good…. He growled through his release, feeling the pet’s throat work around him to swallow what he could. Still, some dripped as Taetis eased from his mouth, oversensitive to painful now. He sagged against the wall, watching master shift the pet flat and pound into him a dozen or so more times before he pulled out and stroked his load out across the pet’s ass. 

The master sat back on his knees. “That’s enough for now,” He said, out of breath. “Get in your spot, pet. Taetis, you can join him if you want, or you can leave. I want my bed to myself.”

“Yes, master.” He was out of breath too, rolling off the side of the bed and pulling his pants up. The pet was just this side of passed out and Taetis lifted him to place him on the single rough blanket on the floor. After a moment of realizing he was too tired to trudge back to his room, Taetis stretched out next to him and the pet curled up close with a sleepy purr.

_Night, Taetis._


	8. Chapter 8

Some hours later, Taetis groaned, shaken awake by the little pet’s hands on his chest. “What?” His voice was rough with sleep, garbled.

 _You were having a bad dream,_  The pet chirped quietly.  _And I couldn’t soothe you so I woke you._

Taetis rubbed at his eyes. A bad dream? He didn’t think the pet was a liar and why lie about something like that anyway? But the guard still couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a bad dream.

_Taetis? Was that turian your old master?_

That… that would cause bad dreams, surely. He hadn’t seen the cruel Lord in almost ten or twelve years and then seeing him again, being reminded of all he used to be… Of course he’d had a bad dream. “Yes, pet, he was.”

The pet was quiet a long time.  _I miss my… the mistress I served. She wasn’t cruel or mean or scary. She loved me but she said I didn’t bring her joy anymore so she sold me._

“You didn’t bring her joy anymore?” Taetis repeated incredulously. “What’s that even mean, pet? Were you bad?”

 _I wasn’t bad._  The pet sounded out defensively.  _I… I was a playmate for her son. She bought me when he and I were little. He was like a brother. He was my brother. We did everything together. I called her momma. They were drell too but they had their ears fixed to hear me._

Taetis listened, the pet’s mistress must have valued him to go through all that trouble but now he was here with a master that likely didn’t value him at all. “What did you do?” He asked.

 _I didn’t do anything._  The pet keened sadly, curling up under the blanket they were kind of sharing.  _I didn’t do anything. My brother… her son… he got sick. And then he died and I… I didn’t bring her joy. I couldn’t make her smile anymore._

The guard hummed in the back of his throat. He didn’t really know what to say to any of that. “I had figured you weren’t raised a pet but that… that’s rough.”

_I wanna go home, Taetis. I miss her and I miss my drell brother and I want them back._

He could feel the boy shaking beside him, crying silently, and he stiffened. “Shut up,” He hissed, grabbing the pet’s arm. “If master sees you crying, do you know what he’ll do to you?”

 _I don’t care. I don’t care. I wanna go home._ The pet continued to keen.

Taetis rolled over his smaller body, covering his mouth with his hand to silence him. “Shut up,” He hissed again. “Listen to me. Listen. It could always be worse. Do you understand me? Soldiers and varren. Think about what that means. You’re a pet now, not a playmate, not a  _toy_  and it could always be worse for you.”

The little pet sniffed, struggling under him a long time before he finally gave up, nodding his head. Taetis held him in place a little longer before he let go, stretching out beside him again. The pet sniffed a few more times.

_I’m… I’m sorry, Taetis. I’ll be better. I’ll be a good pet. Please don’t tell master? I’ll be good._

Taetis flared his mandibles. “Just be thankful master can’t hear you.” He muttered.

 _I… I’m glad you can hear me. I’d go crazy if I didn’t have anyone to talk to._  The pet sounded to him softly. Taetis was surprised to feel the little pet wiggle closer, to try to cover him with the blanket again.  _You’re the only good thing here._

“You are crazy, pet.” He scoffed, both amused and worried by the words.The last thing he needed was master’s pet trying to be under his feet all the time. “I’m no good.” 

_You are too. And I’m sorry you had a bad dream. I can pet your fringe for you? That makes me feel better._

“I do not want you to pet my fringe.” He stared at the little pet in the dark, into his eyes so close. If the boy’s mistress had known he was going to be a pet, Taetis bet she wouldn’t have ever sold him. Maybe he really hadn’t brought her joy anymore but the pet was too… kind for what he’d been made in to.

_Will you pet mine? I’m sad._

_“_ No, I will not-” Taetis sighed, rubbing his eyes. Then he just reached his arm around the pet and stroked fingers lightly over his fringe. “Come here. Don’t tell master. I shouldn’t be coddling you.”

The pet cuddled up to his chest, oddly enough, and began to purr as Taetis stroked his fringe over and over. The little pet fell asleep first, but the guard wasn’t far behind him. If he had any more bad dreams, he didn’t remember them in the morning. 


	9. Chapter 9

Master favored the little pet a lot longer than Taetis had expected he would. A month went by and then another before Renok lost even a slight bit of interest in the albino runt. And all that happened was the pet spent more time randomly sleeping in Taetis’ bed than on master’s floor. 

The guard found he actually didn’t mind having the pet under foot. It was even kind of nice. There were days when the pet followed him all over the compound, helping what little he could, and days were Taetis didn’t see him until he fell into bed at night. More often than not, he fell asleep to the little pet stroking his fringe. He knew he shouldn’t get so attached, master was going to get bored of the pet like he had all the others, but Taetis liked the little runt. 

That he hadn’t been raised a pet became more and more apparent, he was a little like a handmaiden. He kept Taetis’ room clean, took care of what little laundry he had, stitched ripped clothing and even brought him meals. The pet did all the same things for master too, of course, but to Taetis it felt out of place. He was just a soldier, maybe a little elevate over the others, but still just a soldier. He tried to get the pet to stop but the little runt had shaken his head no with a smile and then sucked him so well that Taetis hadn’t felt like arguing the point. 

But master had. He’d had the little pet beaten and locked up for a week as punishment. When the boy finally made an appearance again, he’d been understandably skittish and withdrawn. Taetis had given him space and another few weeks went by before he returned to his room to see the little pet waiting for him. 

“I thought you were going to stop coming around as much,” Taetis said, standing in his own doorway, staring at the little pet.

 _Master said to give you this._  The pet thrust a piece of rumpled paper at him and then wiped his nose when his hand was free.

Taetis took the note, closing the door as he read.  _I’m bored of him. He has other skills but he’s not what I want in a pet right now. You can have him, Taetis. Consider it a reward for your unfailing service. He’ll be your pet to treat as you see fit. Just ask before you dispose of him._

“Did you read this?” He held the note in front of the pet’s face.

 _I guess don’t bring him joy anymore either_. The pet toned numbly.

Taetis didn’t know how to respond to that, his mandibles drawing in and flaring out for a moment. “He… Master gets tired of pets fast,” He said when he couldn’t think of anything else to say. “It’s not you, trust me. You’ve lasted longer than a lot of his pets, actually.”

 _He’s giving me to you._   _Does that mean you’re my master now?_

The guard blinked a few times. “I… I’m not a master,” He said, just the idea of it was staggering. “But… but I guess that is the basic idea. I’ll be responsible for you. I’ll take care of you all the ways master did.”

The little runt looked up at him finally.  _I’ll be a good pet for you, the best pet._

Taetis swallowed a little hard, meeting those dark blue eyes. “I don’t doubt that you will.” 

The pet sniffed and his mandibles wobbled wildly a moment before he held his arms open.  _I’d really like a hug, master, I feel bad._

The guard blinked a few more times. Master? Had the boy really just called him master? It was a head rush. An all kind of rush. Master. His arms twitched at his sides and the pet took that as acceptance, getting up and sliding his arms around him and burrowing his face into his chest.

 _I’ll be the best pet ever. I promise, master._  He chirped, nuzzling in at him.

Taetis awkwardly hugged him back. Master? What was he supposed to do with that? 


	10. Chapter 10

“Master?” Taetis knelt beside Renok’s chair, his hands down in his lap. He waited to speak again until the drell had looked at him. “Thank you for the pet.”

Renok turned back to his datapads with a disinterested snort. “I haven’t been in the mood to do away with him,” He said. “I know that of anyone in my service, you can keep him in line. I also know you’ll dispose of him cleanly and quickly when you’re done with him too.”

“Of course, master,” The guard said. “I’ll watch over him a while should you want him again, and should you not, I don’t mind his company. It’s only… I have a concern, master.”

The drell looked at him again. “A concern, soldier? I hardly think that runt is a threat to any part of my operation.”

“Nor do I, master.” Taetis was quick to say. “It’s that he wasn’t  trained as a pet in any capacity, you’ve noticed, surely. You gave him to me, master, and he’s confused about his role and about mine. He thinks I’m his master now.”

Renok’s black eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

Taetis realized he was suddenly walking a very thin line between careful curiosity and unwarranted boasting. Or that was how master would see it. He quickly bared the back of his neck. “He’s only confused, master.” He said. “He was raised a playmate for a child and sold to you when that child died and then you gave him to me. He thinks every new owner is a new master, he said as much anyway, and I-”

The backhand knocked him off his knees. “That little runt is mute, Taetis, he didn’t tell you anything. I can’t imagine where you got his story from or who may have told it to you but it doesn’t change what he is. He’s a pet.”

The guard righted himself carefully. “He’s only mute to non-turians, master. He still has his secondary vocals, I can hear him just fine. Master, I… I don’t know how to teach him I’m not a master. He’s too… he doesn’t make a good pet in that way, he doesn’t understand.”

“Then make him your toy,” Renok snapped, turning back to his datapads again. “You’re familiar enough with that, I know. Or if his secondary voice is so troubling, cut his throat and be done with it.”

Taetis’ mandibles pulled in very tightly. The reminder of what he had been stung worse than the smack Renok had given him. But master had made his options clear just like he’d known he would. The guard just didn’t like them, and how strange it felt to dislike master’s wishes. “I’ll fix him some way, master.” He said. “He won’t bother you at all. You’ll forget he’s even here.”

“Do whatever you want, soldier,” Master gestured dismissively. “Get out.” 

…

 _Master! Look what I made for you_! The runt chirped happily when Taetis returned to his room later. He’d just opened his mouth to correct the boy on that word when he saw what the pet held between his spread hands. Scraps of a blanket stitched together with the same skill as the compound’s tailors, Taetis could only tell because most of the scraps weren’t the same color.

“You made that for me?” He asked, his throat a little tight. Had any one ever given him a gift that didn’t have something to do with fucking in one way or another? Taetis honestly didn’t know.

 _I did, master_. The little pet smiled widely at him.  _Your blanket was small and scratchy and there’s so much leftover fabric in the tailor’s room. She said I could have it if I wanted. I washed everything first, I promise_.

Taetis put one knee on the bed to take the blanket in hand, running it through his fingers. It was soft and warm, a little like the pet smiling at him.

_I wanted you to have a good blanket. I know it looks all funny but it’ll keep you warm and cover you from fringe to foot. I measured. Do… do you like it, master?_

The little pet was so proud of himself, so happy with what he’d done… Renok, Taetis knew, would likely punish the pet for talking to the tailor, for taking time away from other duties just to sew something. The guard knew he should probably do the same, that at the very least he should punish the boy for calling him master so many times now… But he didn’t want to. If- and it was a big if- he was going to indulge the pet in this little fantasy of a good master, he wasn’t going to punish the kindness of the boy.

“I like it very much, pet.” The words fell out of his mouth but as they did, Taetis found it was true. He liked the gift, the thoughtfulness, the caring of the little pet. “Thank you.”

The little pet somehow smiled even wider, chirping happily again before he threw his arms around Taetis’ neck and hugged him tightly. 


	11. Chapter 11

He was the perfect little pet, just like he’d promised to be and Taetis didn’t understand how Renok had gotten bored of him. Maybe he hadn’t liked the pet under his feet all the time but the guard didn’t mind it at all. He enjoyed turning and finding the pet at his side, looking up at him with what could only be called devotion. The pet gave him many gifts. Things he’d sewn together or otherwise made, things he had found, and he was always so excited to give them. Taetis honestly enjoyed the attention, he savored being a secret master to the pet. The word only said when they were alone together for the pet’s safety and Renok’s pride.

The boy nuzzled under his mandibles when they were in bed at night, curled under the first sewn together blanket, pressing kisses to his throat and mouth. They’d learned how to do that together and Taetis reveled in it as much as the pet, kissing him and stroking over his fringe, the rest of his body. Kissing and fucking brought a new feeling of connection, a different kind of intensity that Taetis hadn’t known before. It made the pet happy, and he thought that was the really important part. 

Taetis kissed the little pet as he pushed his length into his sheathe, holding him close, drawing his legs around him. He liked the pet tight and close, liked rocking into him as much as he liked pounding. And when the pet was happy, he took it slow. Kissing and rocking, groping at his waist and thighs, the little pet clinging to him through the first release.

The guard withdrew, a little more eager, a little more needy, and rolled the pet onto his front. Spread his legs and lifted his hips, angled him, and slid inside again. The pet so much wetter now, slick and hot and moaning. Soft rocking and grinding quickly turned to pounding and pulling, Taetis’ hands on the pet’s hips. Holding him still in turns to stay deep in his sheathe and others drawing him off just to yank him down again. 

 _Master!_ The pet moaned with each thrust, trying so hard to meet every one of them.  _Master!_

“That’s right, pet,” Taetis moaned with him, feeling his cock strike the boy’s inside, how they both pulsed from pleasure. “Cum, pet, c’mon…”

The pet whined, straining into and against him and Taetis felt him stiffen, inner walls rolling over him again and again. He gripped the pet’s hips tightly and came with him, head back on his shoulders as he moaned. The little pet continued to squirm until he pulled out, moving up on the bed and drawing the pet into more kissing.

 _Again, master_? The boy asked after a while, sliding one leg over Taetis’ thigh, one hand between them and touching.

“Ride me, pet.” He said, voice a little thick with need as the pet straddled him, hands on his shoulders for balance. He moaned again a short second later, the pet sliding right down his length, the unstretched hole opening around him. Spirits he loved how tight the pet was, how he squeezed every ridge of his cock without trying. “Fuck…. fuck pet…”

 _Yes, master._  The pet took him to his base easily, so easily, and then slid upward until Taetis almost fell out of him. Of course he didn’t let that happen, taking the pet by the waist and pulling him back down as he bucked up. The pet whimpered, little hands holding tight to his keelbone. 

“Pet, oh, pet…” Taetis slammed into him as best he could in that angle, already sparking from how good it felt. The pet planted his knees n the bed and gave as good as he got. Taetis was buried to his plating one second and struggling to get more than his tip in the boy the next. “Fuck… ride me… yes, yes pet…”

The pet panted down onto his fringe, holding him there as he worked his hips. Taetis could feel his erection dripping against his belly and he wrapped a hand around it, pumping counterpoint to the way he was ridden. The pet started whimpering again, riding him harder and faster, taking him deeper. Taetis returned the favor with his hand, nipping all along the boy’s throat as he thrust upward again and again.

The pet came first, whining and spraying his load all over Taetis’ chest and belly, but he didn’t stop riding him. Deep, hard, fast… Taetis began sparking wildly, his cock swollen and heavy inside the boy, He started to tip over his edge and bucked his hips hard. The pet was a lightweight and in a blink he had the little runt on his back, legs held open wide while he slammed his way through the orgasm and all his sparking. The pet almost too wet and slick for traction but Taetis couldn’t stop, lost to the best orgasm he’d ever had in his life.

He didn’t realize he’d bitten the pet until he tried to lift his head to breathe. Or just how badly he’d bitten and where. There was blood leaking freely from the wound and the little pet gasped for breath, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Pet… pet… no… no…” Taetis tried to stop the bleeding, his hands on the wound, a blanket stuffed there when the blood spilled through his fingers. “Hold this. Hold it, pet.” 

He smeared blood all over the bathroom looking for his last packet of medigel but the mess didn’t register in his mind. The pet was bleeding out in his bed and he’d done that to him, he hadn’t meant to but it didn’t matter. Taetis finally found the medigel and ran back into his room, taking the soaked blanket from the pet’s throat and emptying all of the coagulant gel onto it.

“Look at me, pet.” He begged, holding the boy’s head still, trying to catch his rolling eyes. “Look at me, c’mon. You hold on. Just hold on.”


	12. Chapter 12

Taetis went to his master with blood still wet on his hands, his mandibles hanging loosely along his jaw. He fell to his knees more than he knelt, showing the drell the back of his neck. “I… I hurt your pet, master.” He said quietly. “I… I tore his throat open. It was an accident. I lost myself, master, I don’t know how it happened.”

Renok leaned on his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. “You were supposed to ask before you disposed of him.”

The guard lifted his head. “He’s not dead, master.” He said, his mandibles beginning to flutter. “I had medigel in my room. He just needs to rest. I left him with the doctor.”

Master held up his hand for him to stop speaking. “You used medigel on him? That’s too valuable a resource to use on a toy, soldier. What the hell were you thinking? Go tell the doctor not to waste anymore treatments on him.”

Taetis stared up at his master. Renok wanted him to let the pet die? He was such a good pet… “He’s… he’s your pet, master. You gave him to me to take care of.”

Renok snorted, reaching for his omnitool. “He’s a toy. I gave him to you to play with. Now you’ve broken him. Throw him away.” 

Toy… The little runt wasn’t a toy. He was a pet. …He was Taetis’ pet. Master was speaking into the omnitool, asking for the doctor.

“I don’t want to throw him away,” Taetis heard himself murmur.

Renok looked back at him. “What, soldier?”

“I don’t want to throw him away,” The guard repeated, shifting onto his feet. “You gave him to me. He’s my pet.”

The drell rolled his eyes, speaking into the omnitool again. He was telling the doctor to halt all treatment…. Taetis slapped the omnitool out of his hand before the drell could finish his orders. Master’s eyes narrowed dangerously and before Taetis had a chance to react, sharp fire radiated up and out from his side. He screamed, blinking down at the knife master had stabbed him with.

“Master?” Taetis touched the knife to prove to himself that it was actually there and he sounded young and small to his own ears. “W-why would you-?”

“It’s a shame,” The drell said, picking up his omnitool. “All the time, money and effort I put into you, and you just lose your head over some little fucktoy hardly worth the sex at all. I brought you back from nothing, Taetis. I saved you. I rebuilt you, I made you everything you are. And you were really going to put that toy above me?”

His knees were starting to feel a little shaky, and how was it that his blood felt hotter than the pet’s had? Because it was his own? Or because it was leaking out of him at a slower rate? Everything seemed to slow down. His breathing, his heart, his senses… Master was still speaking but the words and meaning were lost. He was thinking about the pet with the doctor, those deep blue eyes and happy smile. There was blood all over the blanket he’d made and how would Taetis ever get it clean enough to share with the boy again?

Master struck him hard. The guard felt his mandible’s longbone shatter under the force. Then master was hitting him over and over and Taetis felt more bones crack and break. He felt the knife leave his body. Time resumed. Sped. Taetis caught his master’s wrist, twisted. The bones were denser than his own but they gave from his sheer strength alone. Wrist, arm, spine…. The snaps were loud. Master’s final breath was little more than a whisper. Taetis’ sounded like a shuttle even though his chest was tight and on fire with pain. Standing took more willpower than he’d ever had to summon but getting up when he fell became easier and easier and then he just didn’t fall.

The doctor and nurse of the compound gave him a wide berth. His pet was in one of the few beds, still and pale. His throat was stitched up, his chest rose and fell. Taetis climbed onto the bed beside him and closed his eyes. It would all be over soon but at least he could lay with the pet for the last of it. 


	13. Epilogue

Invictus was humid and wet, the air heavy and moist. It was a struggle for Quiteia to breathe even in the air conditioned space port. Of all the places to be posted… The turian woman sighed, leaning back in her chair. It wasn’t so much the climate, it was that there was nothing to do even when off duty. Plants and wildlife were too dangerous to go exploring around in and the native Invictians were… not the nicest people to put it mildly. She’d met a few Invictians in her life before being stationed here but they were the ones that had left home and never returned. She really couldn’t blame them. The second this posting was done and over with, she planned never to see the wet swamp of a planet with its carnivorous flowers ever again. 

She just had to make it through the night, then the next, and then the next six or so months and she could go to the Citadel. Or maybe somewhere it was tropical and sunny. Parthia was supposed to be nice even if more than half the planet was ocean. Anywhere was better than Invictus. By the Spirits, even Tuchanka would be a vacation destination after this.

Quiteia rubbed at her eyes, checking the weather forecast again in the hope that the rain would let up before she headed back to base. Another readout caught her eye though, the hail from an incoming personal shuttle. 

“…is….seeking… need…. to land….” The hail was all rough with static, the voice cutting in and out.

“This is Invictus Tower. Your message is unclear. Repeat.” She said into the mic.

More static burst out in response. “…ing asylum…. permission…. land?”

Quiteia had to piece the words together as best she could and what she figured out didn’t sound great. She couldn’t even tell if the voice was turian or not.Still… She flipped switches to turn on the landing lights and turned on the positioning beacon. Then she sent a distress signal to her Captain. “Permission to land granted. Follow the lights.”

Static followed, and then, some minutes later, the shuttle broke atmo and staggered its way down to the landing pad. Quiteia could see all kinds of damage along the hull, as well as paint that denoted pirates. Mandibles firm along her jaw, she turned on her kinetic barrier and unholstered her gun on the way down.

Two turian males greeted her down on the landing pad. “It’s just us,” The first said. He was big through the shoulders and chest, and tall, but he still had that baby face most turians didn’t grow out of until they got to their mid-twenties. He was also without paint of his own with a broken mandible and enough visible bruising that he shouldn’t even be standing.

The second male was smaller and maybe a handful of years younger with big blue eyes and mandibles that he hadn’t grown into yet. He was a tiny little turian, those big eyes of his expressive, she guessed he was at least bootcamp age but it was hard to tell. He, too, was barefaced, his plating whiter than bone. The scaring on his neck stood out in sharp contrast.

Quiteia lifted her weapon. “Hands up and identify your selves.” She ordered.

The bigger of the two followed the order immediately, though the smaller made a desperate grab for his hand. “It’s okay,” He said, to her or to him, Quiteia wasn’t sure. “We’re both unarmed and it was just us in the shuttle. We…we just left the Terminus. We need asylum, please. I… I killed a Lord. A… a Terminus Lord. I don’t know if they’re coming after us or not.”

She trained her gun on him. “You’re pirates?”

“No!” He said. “No…we… we were pets….We didn’t know where to go…”

 _We were scared,_  The small one toned to her and she dropped his age by another year at the cadence of his subvocal voice.  _Taetis saved me and then master tried to kill him but he killed master and they were all trying to hurt us so we stole the ship and Taetis said Invictus was the closest and that the Hierarchy takes care of turians, that you’d protect us, so we came here._

“He’s lacking primary vocal cords,”The bigger turian told her with a flick of his working mandible. “But… but that’s the long and short of it.”

Quiteia lowered her weapon just a little, staring at the both of them.  “This… this is going to be something my Captain needs to hear. And probably General Sativum too….” She said. “You should both come inside. The weather here is enough to kill a turian.” She stepped to the side and gestured them before her. “Just keep your hands up for now.”

The smaller put his hands on top of his head smartly.

“I have an amp, a biotic amp. Am… am I supposed to give it to you?” The bigger asked.

She swore under her breath. A biotic from the Terminus. Her Captain was going to love this. “Yes.” He reached behind his head and in a moment handed her a small nodule that she pocketed. “Okay. Hands on your head too. Let’s get inside.”

 _Thank you,_  The smaller chirped, flicking her a tiny, careful smile.  _I’m Delion. This is Taetis._


End file.
